Just a Bit Pompous
by NotAnotherEmoPenName
Summary: Lt. Eliza Day goes to the 4077th to help the boys on the front line. She decides to be herself for once and meets Charles Emerson Winchester III. Will she see his sensitive side through the pomposity? R & R if you can. Chapters 1,2,3 up.
1. The New Nurse

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own M*A*S*H or anything involved in it, though I may use some parts of some episodes with my own twist on them

"As long as we're all gathered here, I'd like to announce to you folks that in approximately one hour we'll be receiving a new nurse." Colonel Potter looked around at present company: Hawkeye Pierce, who sat on the chair alongside Potter's desk; Beajay Hunnicut, who stood next to Hawkeye; Margaret Houlihan, who stood directly in front of the desk; and finally Charles Emerson Winchester III, who stood in the corner leaning against the Colonel's filing cabinet.

"I'll be sure to greet her here with a warm welcome." Hawkeye smiled in his usual way.

"Friendly gesture." Beajay added, smiling equally.

"I'll stay, Colonel, she is after all, one of _**my**_ nurses." Margaret glanced over at Hawkeye, who stared back innocently.

"No big deal Margaret, we'll just split her."

"Pierce," Charles spoke up, "your lack of subordination never ceases to amaze and disgust."

"Sounds like Charles is having a pretty good day." Beajay remarked, looking at Hawkeye. Just when Charles opened his mouth to retort, Potter started talking again:

"So it's settled. You four will come back at 13:00. Dismissed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The army jeep pulled up, and I stepped out onto the desert-like land of Korea, looking around at the people clad in army-green. I grabbed my bag, and a man in glasses walked up to me.

"Lieutenant Eliza Day, sir!" I saluted.

"Ah…yeah… the new nurse… and, just call me Radar, I don't think you're supposed to call me 'sir', ma'am. Here, I'll take you to the Colonel's office." He spoke somewhat nervously.

"Oh, no, no it's fine. Just point me the way!" I responded brightly. The last thing I needed here was for people to know I'm shy. Radar pointed the direction towards what I gathered was the OR…by the sign that said OR. I thanked him and set off on my way, my stomach full of butterflies.

The Colonel's office was full of paintings of horses and people I gathered were the staff here, and what looked like a man in a dress… what an imagination, this painter must have!

"Nevermind, Margaret, she's too short to share."

I dropped my bags and saluted, what I hope wasn't timidly, "LIEUTENANT ELIZA DAY REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!"

"There's no need to shout, I'm right here, I may be old, but not deaf." The Colonel responded. Okay…so maybe I over did it just now. I hid my now-red face by playing with a lock of brown hair in front of my face. He introduced himself as Colonel Potter, and the other officers in the room as Captains Pierce and Hunnicut, and Majors Houlihan and Winchester.

As I recited my references to Colonel Potter, Major Winchester yawned audibly, one of those yawns that actually lets people know just how very bored you are.

I turned to him in what I hope was a polite way, "I'm sorry Major, but if I'm boring you, I'm sure the colonel will allow you to leave. I am, after all, just a new Lieutenant Nurse."

"A very nice-looking one, I might add." Captain Pierce came up beside me. I blushed again.

"Why, you insolent-" Major Winchester started at me, but got interrupted by the colonel,

"Okay, break it up. I don't want you causing trouble five minutes into the new job, and Winchester, you keep your yawns to yourself. Dissmissed."

As I walked out of the office, I barely saw where I was going. I didn't say a mean word to him. What did I do? I don't want to cause any trouble for my stay here. As if reading my thoughts, Captain Pierce came up beside me,

"Don't worry about Charles, his humanity went with his hair." Captain Pierce smiled warmly down at me. He seemed about six feet tall, while I was a small five foot five. He then shook my hand and introduced himself as 'Hawkeye'. The other captain walked up on my other side, introducing himself as 'Beajay'.

The both of them then invited me to their tent, which was apparently called 'The Swamp'. Just when we were about to go in, choppers came carrying wounded.

"Oh well, promise to stop by as soon as we're done!" Hawkeye shouted behind his back as he and Beajay ran towards the coppers like everyone else. I followed.

Unfortunately, just when I decided to try to avoid Major Winchester to avoid major problems with him, we got paired up during operation. I tried to keep up with him, but he was showing a lot of skill during the operation.

All fear forgotten, I remarked in an awed voice, "Outstanding work, Major!"

He seemed taken aback, but flattered, "Why, thank you. It takes mighty skill to operate, you know. "he replied, if a bit pompously.

"Yes, I do know. But you are doing very well!" I replied.

"Eliza, don't inflate his ego!" Beajay called from two tables down.

"It might explode!" Hawkeye added. I giggled at this, but Major Winchester looked stern.

"Pierce! Hunnicut! Would it ever kill you to compliment my surgical skills? Like, Miss Day, here." He might have smiled at me, but it was hard to tell from behind a surgical mask.

"Now that you mention it, yes it would."

Major Winchester ignored this last comment and looked at me, "Would you like to move in, for a closer observation?" I did, and then he explained every detail and direction of the operation, to which I listened intently.

After the operation, when we went to shed our blood-stained white operating clothes, I mustered up the courage to apologize.

"Major Winchester, I'd like to apologize if I seemed impertinent earlier." I said politely.

"All is forgotten," he said (in what I noticed was a Bostonian accent) "a gentleman never holds a grudge, especially, to someone as lovely as present company, who notices talent so well. Call me Charles"

He is acting gentlemanly…and sophisticated. I just smiled up at him. (he's taller than Hawkeye, which makes me even shorter) He may seem full of himself, but he means well.

"Ah, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the officers' club for a drink." he smiled.

"Alright." I answered, glad that he isn't angry and glad that I had already made three new friends, Hawkeye, Beajay, and Charles. One thing though, am I forgetting somewhere I'm supposed to be?


	2. Making People Happy

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't now nor will I ever hope to own M*A*S*H or any of its characters or places.

Charles and I walked past tents and people on our walk to the officers' club. On the way, he talked about his life: where he worked, how they sent him to the 4077th, his life in Boston, etc. I don't mind listening to him; it makes him happy. I just love making people happy.

"Oh…it seems we passed the officers' club." he said, looking back over his shoulder.

"That's okay," I said, smiling, "we can just take a walk. You can tell me more about Tokyo General on the way."

"Right, yes, well…." And Charles continued reminiscing.

Suddenly, I heard a voice come up behind me and a hand on my shoulder, "We've been wondering where you'd got to." A moment later, BJ appeared right next to me.

"Didn't you promise to meet us at the Swamp after operation?" I turned around; Hawkeye appeared between me and Charles, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

It took me a while to register what they were saying. Then, with a pang, I remembered. "Guys, I'm sorry, I forgot!" I gasped, "Later today, I promise!" Before they could respond, Charles grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them rather fast, muttering something like, 'not now'. I turned back to Hawkeye and BJ, mouthing 'sorry' as they just stared after us.

Finally, when Charles slowed down and let go of my hand, we were actually in the field outside of camp.

I turned to him, "What was that for? I was supposed to go to the Swamp with them, but I forgot, that's all! There is nothing wrong with talking to my friends!"

"I hardly think those two could be considered friends!" he retorted.

"You're just mad they interrupted you!" I stormed off in the opposite direction of the camp, until I heard quick footsteps and next thing I knew I was being pulled back by the shoulders so hard I almost fell over.

"What the-"

Two more steps you would have walked straight into a minefield!" Charles said, still holding my shoulders.

"Oh…thanks" was all that could come out. I got scared at the thought that I might have died if he hadn't pulled me back. I looked up at him and he looked at me.

"Your eyes" he said, looking down at my face.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're gray."

"Yes," I laughed, "and yours are blue."

"They're beautiful." he said. There was a silent moment until I came back to my senses after the short pause.

"Thank you, Charles." I flustered, "Well, I'd better get going. Thanks again for the pleasant conversation. It's nice to know I have friends in a place like this. Or anywhere, really." I walked away, leaving him pondering my last comment.

I made it over to the Swamp to meet BJ and Hawkeye like I said I would. When I walked in the door, Hawkeye was laying on his bunk while BJ was sitting next to what looked like a still. Both were holding martini glasses, which confirmed my suspicion.

"Neat, a still!" I exclaimed, going over to it.

"How did you know?" BJ asked, taken aback, just like Hawkeye was.

"I helped my brother with his all the time! I even made most of his for him."

"Is there _nothing_ you can't do?" Hawkeye asked, both of them still appalled at my knowledge of stills (If you'd pardon a pun).

"So how was your date with Winchester?" BJ asked, pouring me a martini glass.

"It wasn't a date, BJ," I said, rolling my eyes while taking a sip of gin (I could probably make it better, but I won't tell them that now!), "Charles was just being nice and showing me around."

"Sure, sure."

"Whatever you say." We spent the rest of the time just talking. They asked me about myself; where I lived, where I worked, stuff like that. Before I knew it, it got dark outside. I bade them goodbye and walked toward what Radar showed me earlier to be my tent. None of the other nurses were there, so I crawled into my cot and fell straight asleep.

"Ma'am... Nurse Day… ah, wake up." I turned around and a familiar man with glasses and a clipboard was standing over me.

"M-m-morning, Radar." I yawned.

"It's your shift in post-op." he said. I got dressed and headed off to the post-operation ward. Inside I saw none other than Charles, walking, looking at charts above beds now and again.

"Charles, " I said, somewhat surprised, "is it your shift now, too?" He turned around when he heard me.

"Eliza, what a pleasant surprise. Yes, I do work the 3 o' clock' shift as well." I checked on patients, while he explained things about the patients in here he operated on, and how well they were doing. At 7' o' clock, we walked down to the mess tent for breakfast. After getting a tray full of what I though was food, I looked around for a table.

"Eliza!" I turned around to see Hawkeye ushering to a seat next to him, with Beajay…and Major Houlihan and Colonel Potter…superior officers…oh God. I slowly made my way over to their table, while being eyed by a table of fellow nurses.

"H-h-hello." I stuttered, looking down at my food, my face red once again.


	3. A Small Disagreement

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still own no part of M*A*S*H.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the steady stream of reviews, and if I need to improve please let me know! Sorry I haven't been posting for a while, I had a lot of stuff going on. But here we go, Chapter 3!**

_*******__At the risk of being called "Mary-Sue" I thought Eliza should have some enemies._

"What's wrong?" BJ asked, looking into my blushing face.

"N-nothing, Captain Hunnicut" I stammered, not daring to look Major Houlihan or Colonel Potter in the face.

"Why so scared?" Hawkeye asked, "Come sit down." I nervously took the seat next to him, aware that the table of nurses was still eyeing me, and in addition to that, whispering something behind their hands.

"Eliza, you know Beej, Colonel Potter, and Margaret" Hawkeye continued, ignoring my current state.

"Yes…uh…hi M-major, Colonel."

"No need to be nervous now, we're all on the same side." The Colonel nodded.

"Sit _down."_ Hawkeye yanked my arm down so hard I fell into my chair. I glared at him but he looked back at me innocently. It's just not possible to be mad at him. All I could do was smile timidly at all of them in turn, stopping to try and have a chat with Major Houlihan.

"Major, I could help but notice your hair looks very nice. Is it naturally that way?" Her hair _is_ pretty.

"Thank you, lieutenant. Yes, it is. I use a shampoo I bought from Tokyo.. I could show you after breakfast, if you want." she responded. I had no idea Major Houlihan was this nice!

"Eliza, wouldn't you prefer to go sit with me?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Charles gesturing to an empty table in the corner of the mess tent.

"Why don't you sit here?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you prefer a private table?"

"No, I would prefer to sit with my friends. Charles, I consider you my friend, so act like a friend and sit with the rest of us friends."

"_Friends…_" he repeated the word, looking at BJ and Hawkeye.

"You heard the lady, sit down!" Hawkeye chimed in. Finally giving up, Charles sat down across from me next to Major Houlihan.

"Incoming Wounded"

At the announcement we all forgot plans of after breakfast and rushed to greet the choppers…and this time, ambulances and buses, too.

As I assisted Colonel Potter, it seems like the wounded don't stop coming. Like a gory red river. They just aren't stopping. Some young kids, no more than 18, some Koreans. White, Korean, who cares anymore? They bleed the same hellish red. They just…don't stop.

It could have been weeks that passed, maybe hours, I don't know. All I know is my eyelids are begging to crash down, and it looks like the sun is rising all over again over the land of Korea.

"Congrats on surviving your first 48 hour surgery." BJ came up behind me. At least... I think it's BJ… I can't really see anything, or where I'm going.

"Beej do me a favor, point me to my tent, I can't see anything." I mumbled in my haze.

"Over here, come on." He laughed as he steered me by the shoulder to my tent.

"Bye" I mumbled again.

""You'll get used to it!" BJ called after me. I climbed gratefully into my bunk and fell right asleep.

Light and chatter greeted my awakening. It was dark outside the tent again, I guess I slept through the day. Inside, however, a lamp was on and four other nurses were talking.

"Um…hi." I said to them. They stared at me.

"You're the new nurse right?" a skinny blonde one asked.

"The one that was on a date with Major Winchester a few days ago?" a black haired one added.

"Smart move, he has money."

"No, no, no!" I interjected, "we're just friends, that's all!"

"Sure and you _didn't_ go see him in the Swamp 'till dark right after."

"No, I went to see Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye _too?"_ the blonde one asked in awe.

"I saw BJ helping her into the tent." A brunette said to the others.

"He's married you know!" another scolded wrongly.

"What are you, some kind of floozy or something?" the black-haired one asked me. What are they saying? All I did was say hi.

"I hardly think that's-" I began, but got cut off.

"And you sat with them at breakfast; we saw the way you were sucking up to them."

"What-"

"Trying to get into the big leagues, are you?"

"But-"

"All this flirting and sucking up you're doing is pathetic." At that moment, I hated myself for the fact I cry easily. I covered my face so they don't see my tears, and walked out of the tent into the night.

As I walked on, I was greeted by "Who goes there?", and as I saw the figure I realized that those paintings in Colonel Potter's office weren't just figures of imagination. Indeed, there was a man in a red dress and fur coat patrolling with a rifle.

"W-what?" I asked, wiping my wet eyes.

"You heard me. I haven't seen you around here before." He replied.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm the new nurse, Lieutenant Eliza Day."

"It's a pleasure," he put down his rifle and we shook hands, "Max Klinger. Lunatic, Section eight."

"That would explain the…" I looked at his ensemble.

"Yep." He looked closer to my face, and noticed the tears on my cheeks, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh…nothing", I replied, wiping some new tears, "just a small disagreement, that's all."

"Well, if you say so." We both talked for a little while. He asked me about how I liked the camp, and told me about his attempts to escape the camp. After a while, I got tired again, but there is no way I'm going back to that tent. The mess tent is the only thing that comes to my mind. I walked over there and made myself as comfortable as possible in a small corner, and drifted off….

"Closest thing to food you ever found in the mess tent."


End file.
